Unbelievable
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Handsome Rob and Michelle argue all of the time and appear to hate each other. When the group goes for Steve's money what will happen between them? Handsome Rob/OC
1. Italy

**Authors note: Hey guys! New story I hope you like it. Please review!**

The breeze of the Italian air flowed through my long brown hair. Today was a good day. I was focused and ready for the job. I was sitting on the boat with my good friend Lyle. I just checked the boat to see if it was ready for its ride ahead. Lyle was doing some computer stuff. I never really understood computers. My other buddy Left Ear was reading some book on shore. I was just sitting there daydreaming about the beautiful city of Venice. It was a nice day. The sun was high the skies were clear it was beautiful.

"Hey I said move!" came the voice of the stupid Englishman. I snapped out of my daze and gave him a look.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I said to him mocking his accent. He gave me a look that could kill.

"Because I still don't understand why you are here." Handsome Rob and I never got along. We had done a few heists in the past and sometime the guys had to split us up.

"I am here because I am the mechanic, the lookout, the girl who runs errands, and if god forbid something happened to you the second driver!" I said back to him he rolled his eyes and moved around me.

"Cant you guys get along?" Lyle said.

"No!" Handsome Rob and I said in unison.

"Come along, make yourself useful. Untie that line." he said to Left Ear I suppose. "Today."

"Yeah." Lyle said.

"Yeah Gillian. If you don't mind." Left Ear said. I muffled a laugh. We sat down and Handsome Rob put the boat in drive and we were off. The wind was whipping my hair around and for once I was prepared with a hair tie and put my hair up. We arrived at the meeting place to see Charlie and John waiting. As soon as the boat stopped they got on.

"We set?" Charlie asked Lyle.

"Yeah I've enhanced the viewing matrix to track both the Cartesian coordinates and three altitude angles, the yaw, pitch and roll to give us the exact position an orientation of our baby." Lyle said. All of which basically flew over my head. I got the basics of it but I didn't understand most of it.

"Were in Italy, speak English." Left Ear said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Michelle how's the boat?" Charlie asked turning to me.

"Ship shape." I said with a smile he smiled back. I have know Charlie since grade school, and I have known John for almost the same amount of time Charlie has. These guys were basically my family.

"Steve, how we looking?" Charlie said into his headset. To prove Handsome Rob's point of me having no place here I didn't get a headset. I always had one before though. But I was going to be on the boat the whole time with Handsome Rob and Lyle. I didn't really need one, but the downer was I didn't get to hear what was going on.

"Still no word from the garbageman?" John said. Steve and I were different from the others. We had dated way back when but come to find out he is a bigger asshole then Handsome Rob, but we put up with each other. Even if it is incredibly awkward.

"Steve how many times do I have to tell you? Trust everyone. Just don't trust the devil inside them." John said his famous words. Then we started our nice leisurely boat ride to our destination. I looked around us. Venice was magnificently beautiful. Charlie gave Lyle the nod to open the gate and we drove in like we owned the place.

"Were in." Charlie said to Steve. We all got off the boat doing the things we had been told to do earlier. I tied the boat to the dock with the help of Charlie.

"Your men are still not in position?" John said to Steve. John walked around and I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I helped grab some of the materials from Handsome Rob as John looked over at Charlie. Not knowing what they were saying was killing me. My headset was damaged on the last heist and we hadn't thought about getting a new one.

"Our baby's being taken out of here tonight. This is our only shot at it." Lyle said.

"Keep going?" Charlie asked John.

"Its up to you, kid." John said. This was Charlies first heist that he was in charge of. I could tell he was a bit nervous but he still had it together.

"It's a go." Charlie said with a smile and we all got back to work. Lyle was giving Steve directions on where to paint the explosives. I wasn't really paying attention. The only reason I went on this heist is because I had nothing else to do and I want the money. I started to get the scuba gear ready for John and Charlie.

"OK Left Ear you're up. 14 feet 4 inches from the west wall." Lyle said.

"You need some help Rob?" I asked as he was putting together the fake safe.

"From you? No." he said.

"Rob..." Charlie said. That was all he had to say. Rob rolled his eyes and motioned for me to come and help. We completed it and we were ready. Minutes later the safe came crashing down, Rob put the boat in drive and we were off.


	2. The Rush

Lyle and I were holding the safe and we all glanced up to see some really pissed off Italians. Once the fake safe was secure Lyle and I stood behind Rob holding on to the boat. This was going to be a wild ride. This was such a rush, speeding through Venice with a fake safe while John, Charlie and Left Ear. got the real gold. I heard a siren and looked behind us. We saw the police going to where we just were. The pissed off Italians were following us close behind.

"All right Charlie someone just called it in. The police boat is headed your way." Lyle said. Rob really was a good driver. Some of the turns I don't think I could have done. He would never know that though. We looked to the side as the pissed off Italians came to it. He had a gun we all sucked in our breath, but thankfully the driver wasn't paying attention and ran into another boat. He then soared through the air and crashed on another boat. Lyle and I laughed at the stupid man.

We came to a fork in the river and almost ran into another of the pissed off Italians. We got ahead of them and sped faster through the streets. We finally saw our destination. I could faintly see the garbageman waiting for us.

I looked back to see if the plan worked and it did. The Italians were now stuck on the garbageman boat. We all smiled and laughed. The heist was going just as planned. We sped away to the meeting place.


	3. Success

We all stood around on the side of the road. We had successfully pulled off another heist.

"Hey guys come here." John said ans we gathered around. We all had our own bottles of liqueur in our hands in celebration.

"I want to propose a toast. To us." John said. We all lifted our bottles and clinked them together and took a gulp. I was standing in between Lyle and Left ear. This was how I lived. This was my mini family.

"And I want to propose a toast to Charlie because we just stole $35 million worth of gold without even holding a gun, because he planned this down to a 'T.' Nobody else could have done that. Nobody." John said.

"Charlie!" we all said raising our bottles again and taking a gulp.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"So come on gentlemen. Shopping list." I said.

"Who's doing what? Spare no dirty details." Left Ear said taking the words out of my mouth.

"Come on, you guys. Take a lesson from an old man, don't spend it. Invest." John said.

"In what?" Left Ear asked while laughing.

" In gold." John said. We all laughed.

"Let's figure out how to get out of here first, all right?" Charlie said. As John walked away. Charlie soon followed.

"What are you getting, Rob?" Left Ear asked.

"I don't know. There is a lot of things you can buy with a lot of money. You know I am just thinking about naked girls in leather seats."

"When aren't you thinking of that?" I said and took a sip from the bottle. He nodded.

"Obviously. See?" Left Ear said.

"Suppose I get the Aston Martin Vanquish?" Rob said. I sucked in my breath.

"What?" Rob said.

"Are you sure you can handle that much power?" I said with a smirk.

"Darling I can handle a lot more than that." Rob said.

"Sure we will see about that." I said taking another sip.

"There is not a lot a girl wont do on the passenger seat of one of those things." Rob said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get a NAD T770 digital decoder with a 70-watt amp and Burr Brown DACs." Lyle said.

We all looked at each other like he was nuts.

"It's a big stereo. Speakers so loud they blow woman's clothes off." Lyle said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Now your talking." Rob said.

"35 million dollars and you cant get more creative than that man? What about you Michelle?" Left Ear asked.

"I don't know. Probably move out of my crappy apartment and into a nice house in LA. Maybe buy a decent car that wont attract attention to the cops when I speed like an Aston Martin." I said. Lyle did one of the Oh things. Rob gave me a look of pure evil, I smirked which pissed him off more.

"What about you Left Ear?" I said.

"I'm going to Andalusia, south of Spain right there. Get me a big house, get me a library full of first editions. Get a room for my shoes. What about you Steve?" Left Ear said.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Steve said.

"You haven't decided yet? Come on man is it the mountain air, just...? " Left Ear said.

"I like what you said. I'll take one of each of yours." Steve said. We all laughed.

"Well, well, two of everything for Steve then." Left Ear said and we clinked our bottles together again. I looked over and saw Charlie and John talking. I smiled to myself and we started to walk to the car.


	4. Tragedy

"Hey! Lets go- I'm freezing my ass off." Steve said as I got into the van. We all piled in and we were off.

"You should've seen Rob behind the wheel of that boat. He was like Don Johnson." Lyle said.

"Oi, Yeah from Brixton." Left Ear said.

"I could've done better." I mumbled.

"We know sweetie and next time you will be the one driving." John said as he heard me. I smiled at him. He really was like the father I never had. I felt bad for Stella though. Her and I were really good friends but John didn't want her mixed up in this. I didn't blame him. Plus I knew how much he really loved her and regretted not being a bigger part in her life.

"Look at this idiot right in the middle of the road." I faintly heard Rob say. The smile faded from my face. I turned around there was someone behind us. I had seen this done before. We were in deep shit.

The car in front of us stopped and Rob hit the breaks.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rob said as the men in the other cars got out. Steve pulled a gun out and pointed it at Rob. The guys that were following us opened the back and started to grab the gold.

"Take your hands off the wheel." Steve said to Rob.

"Steve." Charlie said. We were all in disbelief.

"Don't even think about it just do it." Steve said to Rob.

John opened the side door trying to be stealth like, but Steve caught on and jumped out of the passengers seat to face John.

"No, no, no, no, John." Steve said pointing the gun at John.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie yelled.

"I made a few plans of my own." Steve said.

"There is nowhere you can go where we wont find you, Steve. You know that." John said.

"I think that's probably right, John." Steve said as he shot John twice in the chest.

We all started screaming.

"DRIVE ROB!" I managed to yell. Rob hit the gas and drove off the bridge into the water.

The van started filling with water as soon as we hit the surface. The ice cold water hit you like a thousand frozen needles at once. You could still hear gun shots but as the car filled up they soon became muffled. Charlie swam behind me and got the scuba gear. There was only one air tank left, so we took turns breathing in the sweet air. Bullets still rained down into the water. We all muffled grunts and yells as they rained closer to us. We let Johns body float up to the top so Steve would leave. When we heard the muffled noise of the cars driving away one by one we floated to the top. Lyle, Left Ear, Rob, Charlie, then me. Except I couldn't go. I pushed off the ceiling of the van and nothing happened. I felt a pull on my leg. One of the seat belts had tangled around my foot. I started to panic. We had used the air tank and I needed air badly. Seconds went by and I could no longer hold in the savored air. I let it out. I started to feel numb, when I heard a splash. Someone was coming. I looked over to the car door. It was Rob out of all people. He swam into the car and I pointed at my leg. He looked down and saw I was stuck. He untied me and helped me to the surface. I took a deep breath in once we hit air. I felt a little lightheaded taking in such a deep breath. Rob helped me swim to the shore. Charlie was holding John in his lap, crying for the loss. Rob helped me up and I walked over to where Lyle and Left Ear were. I was shivering it was so cold, the water seemed warmer. The Boys offered me their jackets but I refused. I knew they were as cold as I was. We stood there for a couple of minutes. My tears warmed my face.

"We got to go." Rob said to me in a low voice. I walked over to Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, we have to go." I said shivering. He looked up at me with a tear streaked face and nodded. I walked back to were the others were standing.

Eventually someone came by and picked us up. When we were sitting in a hospital to see if we were all alright. I was sitting in one of the beds in the large exam room. There was only a sheet separating all of us. Charlie came around the sheet and looked at me.

" Are you OK?" he said.

"No, Charlie I'm not." I said. He gave me a quizzical look. "He's gone." I said with a sob. Charlie grabbed my head and put it on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes I lifted my head and wiped away my tears.

"Charlie?" I begun.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me. Don't ask me to do another heist. Leave me alone." I said. I was so hurt by Johns death. I knew it wasn't Charlies fault but I was done with this. I was done stealing. I didn't know who to trust anymore. He looked hurt by my words.

"It goes for the others too. I'm sorry Charlie. But I cant do this anymore. " I said and got up. I grabbed my jacket and left Charlie standing there.


	5. A Year Later

One year later

I looked at the clock it said 5:30.

_Yes 30 more minutes then I am out of this hell hole_. I thought sitting at the front desk of an auto shop. I was living in my same crappy apartment in L.A. Barely making it by. I sighed out of frustration when the phone started ringing.

"Steel Automotive what can I help you with?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Michelle." a familiar feminine voice said.

"Hey Stella, whats up?" I said. I had kept contact with Stella after John died.

"I saw Charlie today." she said. "He found Steve." The air caught in my throat.

"OK." was all I could say.

"Charlie believes he still has the money."

"Why would he think that?" I said all emotion gone from my voice.

"Steve just had a Worthington 1000 put installed."

"So he is going to steal the money back?" I asked.

"Ya and he wants me to help."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It wasn't Charlies fault John died. He is doing this to get revenge."

"So where is he?"

"LA."

"Oh right here. I'll just go kill him."

"Michelle your not a killer."

"Why are you telling me this Stella?"

"I want you to help with it."

"Not going to happen."

"Fine. I will call you maybe we can get lunch while I am there."

"OK, sounds great. Talk to you later."

"OK bye." she said as I hung up the phone.

Millions of things were running through my mind.

"Hey Ed I am clocking out early." I said.

"OK Hun see you tomorrow." I heard Ed yell back. I clocked out and walked to my apartment.


	6. Crappy Old Couch

**Hey guys long time no updates... Sorry. Please review and enjoy**

I walked into my apartment. My old dusty falling apart couch was there to greet me. I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the couch. I cant believe Charlie found him. I cant believe Steve was in LA. Poor Stella has to be with all the guys. She could handle herself though. With all of these thoughts I fell to sleep in my crappy beat up red couch.

* * *

I was happy when I woke up the next day it was my day off. I was going to go into town and get a new couch. My paycheck would be here next week and the more and more I looked at this stupid thing the more and more I hated it. I showered and got dressed and jumped into my 1996 Black Mazda Miada. The only real thing in my life that cost a lost of money. I drove and stopped at a light. Oh LA traffic plus the traffic lights. Always a pain in the ass hence why I got a job so close to home.

"Hey! It's a green." I heard someone yell. I looked to my left. I couldn't believe it it was Handsome Rob.

"Green!" he said again and honked the horn at the person in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He looked over in my direction. He saw me and was about to say something until I drove off. I got to the furniture store and bought a light brown couch. I was happy with my purchase. I drove to a taco joint got a taco and drove home.

I began to wonder if I have ever passed Steve some where. Like on the street, or in a store. This gave me the chills. I didn't want to think about it. I turned on my TV and watched some stupid show and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. It wasn't such a bad job, it paid the bills. It was just so boring. The place I worked was a small and didn't get much business. I just thanked God we had internet because I would die from boredom. I walked to work and clocked in. Making an honest living was a pain. I sat at my desk and played on the computer.

"Morning Michelle." Ed said as he walked in.

"Morning Ed." I said back and the phone rang. I answered it.

"Good Morning what can I help ya with?" I said.

"Hey Michelle."

"Hey Stella whats up?"

"Not much really. I'm in town."

"Ya I figured you would be with Steve being here and all."

"Ya so I was thinking do you want to go out for lunch or a drink?" I hesitated for a minute.

"Not today but ya while your in town. I haven't seen you in a while that would be nice. Maybe tomorrow?" I said being polite.

"OK Hun, that works out. Well Charlie needs me so I will talk to you later?"

"Ya OK."

"Bye."

"Hey Stel?"

"Ya."

"Be careful."

"I will. Bye now." she said with an amused tone.

"Bye." I said and the line went dead. I shook my head with everything going through my mind. I went back to my mindless search for a game on the computer.

After my extremely boring work day I went home thinking of this whole job. Deep inside I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to see Steve hurt. I wanted to get the money we earned. But at the same time I didn't want to. I was hurt to much last time.


	7. Lunch

The next day I woke up and followed the same routine. I got to work clocked in and sat down. This whole routine thing was getting old fast. There was no excitement nothing there. No life.

The phone started to ring as I clocked in. I ran to my desk to answer it.

"Good Morning Steel Automotive how can I help you?" I said out of breath from running to get the phone.

"Do you seriously answer all the calls that way." it was Stella.

"Yes I have to. Its part of the job."

"Where is this job of yours? So I can pick you up forlunch." I told her where the automotive place was and we ended the conversation. And I went back to my stupid routine.

Around 11:45 I saw a familiar blonde walk through the door.

"Stella!" I said and walked around my desk to greet her with a hug.

"Oh my God! Michelle is that you? What happened to the tomboy girl I knew?" she said embracing me in a hug. I was wearing tight pants and a black low cut shirt. I used to wear guy clothes. They were more comfortable and they just suited me.

"I grew up." I said. "So where we going for lunch?" I was starving.

"I don't know you live here you choose.."

"OK let me clock out and I'll be right back." I ran in the back and clocked out and ran back up front.

"Lets go to LA burger. Its down the street." I said. We got there and were seated across from each other at a booth.

"So Michelle hows life working for you?"

"Honestly I am so bored." I said looking at the menu.

"Do you want to be a driver for the heist?" she asked out of the blue. I set the menu down and looked at her.

"Is this why you wanted to do lunch?"

"No, I wanted to see you."

"OK then." I said lifting the menu back up.

"Its just..." she started I lowered the menu a little. "We have three drivers and it would really help if we had a fourth. I know the guys trust you more than anyone else." she said in a some what desperate voice.

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Michelle?" she asked. I held up a finger saying one second. After a moment more I finally spoke.

"Have you talked it over with Charlie or are you going solo with this?"

"Charlie and I have discussed it. He would love it if you came back." she said.

"OK I will be your wheel-man." I said with a smirk. "On one condition. I get a cut that everyone else is. We stole this gold once I want to get the same again." She nodded as she took a sip of her water.

"Charlie already set aside the amount for you."

"So you were planning this?" I said with a smirk. She smiled proving me right.

"Bitch." I said with a smile. We continued talking about the heist through lunch. She filled me in on what I need to know and all the details. We were about ready to go when she stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I need to get the guys lunch." she said.

"Order here. I will go back to the automotive tell Ed I quit and go home. I will be at the shop in about an hour or so."

"OK that's perfect! I will see you then." she said as we hugged each other and departed. I ran down to the automotive and into the back. Ed was sitting in his old dusty chair watching some old TV that was in black and white.

"Hey Ed do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Ya sure thing honey whats up?" he said pausing his program.

"I appreciate that you gave me a job and let me keep it with my reputation and all. But I am sorry to say my time has come to leave."

"Oh thank god." he said. This took me by surprise.

"I just got this eviction notice from the city, they are shutting me down." he said holding up a piece of paper. "I have been thinking all day of a nice way to let you go. Your really are a sweet girl Michelle." he said with a cute old man grin.

"Thank you so much Ed. What will you do?" I said with concern for him.

"Don't worry about this old man. I have another job as a bar tender. I'll be fine." he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. He stood up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for everything Ed."

"Thank you Michelle." With that the hug ended and I departed to my apartment. I ran into my apartment throwing my clothes off and running to the bathroom. I had to take a shower. I was going to make myself look smoking hot to piss off Handsome Rob even more. Plus the last time he saw me I was wearing baggy pants and a somewhat tight shirt with an oversized jacket. I had changed a lot since I had last seen these guys. While I was in the shower I wondered how much they had changed in the last year. I know for me John's death had a lot to do with it. I needed change since the rest of my life had changed.

I got out and put on a pair of black leather skinny pants and a white flowy low cut tank top. I strapped on a pair of black high heels I had been hording in the back of my closet for years after my friends wedding. I put a silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara. I stood back to examine myself in my broken mirror.

"Knock em dead girl." I said to myself at my reflection. I looked hot if I didn't say so myself.

I walked out of the apartment remembering how to walk in high heels. My mother had insisted I learned when I was a teenager. I got into my car and made my way to the shop with the directions Stella had given me.


	8. Personal Revenge is Sweet

I drove up to a warehouse and saw on of the garage doors open. I walked into the building. I could tell these guys hadn't changed much by the building already. I could hear Lyle talking. You couldn't mistake that voice or laugh. I caught the attention of Charlie as I walked in like I owned the place.

"Michelle!" he exclaimed making his way to me. I could now see where everyone was sitting because they all got up. I walked over to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie how have you been?" I said giving him a hug.

"Been great, so Stella talked you into it huh? You look so different."

"Ya I know, where are the guys?" Just as I said it Left Ear and Lyle came around the corner. We walked to each other and hugged.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Its fantastic." Lyle said. "I just got into the traffic signals and I can now control them." he said with a little fake evil at the end. I rolled my eyes.

"Same Old Lyle." I said looking at Left Ear.

"You don't know the half of it. And damn girl you look fine!" Left Ear said.

"Why thank you." I said and gave a fake curtsy. We got into some stupid small talk when I realized I hadn't seen Handsome Rob yet. I was about to say something when I heard him talking around the corner.

"So you don't think we need that part." said Handsome Rob.

"Nah, man we don't need more than half of this shit." some unrecognizable voice said. I walked around the corner and saw Handsome Rob and some other guy talking cars. I decided not to interrupt and see how long it would take for them to notice me.

"Alright whatever you say. Your the expert on cars here Wrench." Handsome Rob said. I chose this time to interrupt.

"Expert? I thought you were the expert on cars." I said. They both turned their heads and looked at me. Their eyes looked like they were going to dry up and fall out. Especially Handsome Rob's. I smiled at this control I had over him.

"Michelle?" Rob said.

"Yes, that is my name Rob thank you for remembering."

"But you are..." he said looking lost for words.

"Hot? Different? Ya I know. A lot changes in a year." I said. He stood there at me I thought his tongue was going to roll out of his mouth and his eyes were going to bulge out.

"Aye, aye, aye who is this lovely lady?" the man I did not know said.

"I am Michelle, and you are?" I asked. Rob still hadn't moved much.

"They call me Wrench, you can call me what ever you like." he said with a smile.

"Charming, so Wrench are these cars ready for a test drive?" I asked. His smile faded.

"Yes, I think so let me look at them one more time." he said turning back to the cars. By now everyone had filed in and were waiting to take the cars for a ride.

"Rob. Rob. ROB!" I heard Left Ear yelling at him.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"Jesus and I am deaf? I asked you if you could help me carry this." he said pointing to some computer equipment. I started to laugh to myself and was soon accompanied by Charlies next to me.

"You know he would never admit it but this wasn't the same without you." he said.

"Ya, I'd never admit it either but I missed the hell out of you guys." I turned to him and smiled. Charlie just smiled back.

"OK guys take em for a spin." Wrench said.

We all advanced towards the cars. I got into the drivers side of the red Mini Cooper along with Stella. I was the one who had taught her how to drive. Even though we were only 2 years apart me being the oldest I had been driving since I was 9. Charlie got into the blue Mini and Handsome Rob and Left Ear got into the white Mini.

We drove them out to a remote area, where no one was and drove them around for a while. We saw how fast they could go what they could do and how much they could stand. It was quite surprising to me for such a little car that it was.

"You know what I am thinking about right now? The look on Steve's face." Stella said. I laughed at her. We were all trying out our head gear so everyone else heard it.

We drove back to the garage and parked the cars.

"Well boys this has been like old times." I said. "What time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Where are you staying?" Charlie asked.

"My place. I do live here in the grand LA." I said

"Michelle, do you still live at that shit hole you call an apartment?" Lyle asked.

"Its not that bad." I said.

"Remember that one time she asked us to come over for drinks and there was a cockroach in her cup that was stored away?" Left Ear said. Everyone had started to laugh.

"Or the time when you thought that the crab from her fish tank got out and it was actually a big ass spider?" Lyle said.

"Or the time she called freakin out cause a pipe busted under her sink and she was screaming cause she didn't know where the faucet was to turn the water off to the apartment?" Rob said.

"Shut up all of you will ya. Its not exactly the most decadent place but its cheap and liveable." I said defending my poor apartment.

"Even though you love your dear apartment I think you should come to the hotel." Charlie began. "It'll be like a vacation in your hometown. My treat."

I acted like I had to think about that. Sleeping on a bed that didn't have wires threatening to pop out was heaven in itself.

"OK" I said.

"OK, hitch a ride with Stella." Charlie said.

"What am I suppose to do about my car?" I asked. I didn't want to leave it alone.

"You have a car?" Lyle asked.

"Shut up Lyle. I rather have a nice car then a nice place. Its a 1996 Black Mazda Miada. Not exactly an Aston Martin or any sports car for that matter but I love that thing." I said. I could hear Rob snickering in the corner.

"I guess Stella you hitch a ride with Michelle." Charlie said.

"OK then." Stella said as we made our way to my car.


	9. Bunk Mates

I let Stella drive because I could tell how bad she wanted to earlier. We went to dinner at a small diner as she filled me in on more information. Once we were back in the car it was silent as we drove down the first couple of blocks towards the hotel. I broke the silence.

"So, how do you like my car?" I asked.

"I like it. It handles well. But I miss my Mini." she said.

"Ya I know how that is. Do you want to drive when the heist goes down? You do know the car more than I do." She glanced at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You do know the car you know what it can and cannot take. You should drive." I said. I could see out of the corner of my eye she was smiling. She was radiating excitement. Silence filled the car again and we had reached our destination. We walked into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Do you have a room for..." I began and then looked down at the fake ID Charlie had given me before we left. I hadn't looked at it until now. "Krista Myers?" I looked up at the man in front of me. He smiled and nodded.

"I told him we had run out of rooms so you will be staying in this room. The man said you would understand and be fine with it." he said handing me a key and a piece of paper with the room number on it.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you." I said smiling back and walked with Stella to the elevator. We stood there waiting for it to come down.

"So did Charlie get everything set?" Stella asked.

"Ya we are sharing a room apparently." I said waving the key card in front of her.

"Sweet. Do you have to go to your apartment to get anything?" she asked suddenly realizing I had no luggage, then I remembered my spare luggage in my car.

"No its OK. I have my luggage in my car, I'll get it later." I said. The doors opened and we walked in.

"I wonder why Charlie roomed you with me. My room has one bed." she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When are they coming back anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. Left Ear and Charlie went to visit Skinny Pete and Lyle and Rob are doing some before last minute stuff with computers and cars. Not to long though it is getting pretty late." she said. I looked at my watch it was 11:00. The doors opened and we walked out. I followed Stella with my card. She awaited by her door for me to open it to see if my card worked. I slid it in and the red light glared back at me. I tried it again the red light appeared yet again. I looked at Stella.

"Let me try it." she said taking the card. She slid it in, red glared back. She looked at the card and her eyes grew.

"What?" I asked in wonder of why her eyes were so wide.

"This isn't my room number." she said. Giving the card back to me. I looked down at it. Indeed it wasn't. It was to the room across from hers. I looked up at her. She was holding back a smile and laughter.

"Who's room is it?" I asked pointing at the room across from where we were. I could feel the distress going through my body as I knew this wasn't going to be a good answer. The elevator door dinged as it hit our floor again. I started at Stella barely realizing that people were coming out of the elevator.

"Stella who's room is it?" I asked again more serious. My hand was starting to get tired from holding it up.

"It's mine." said a recognizable voice from the figure to my right. I closed my eyes and lowered my hand.

"I hate you Charlie." I said under my breath. I turned to the figure and opened my eyes to see Handsome Rob staring back at me.


	10. Drunken Beauty

"So I'm guessing were bunk mates?" Rob said.

"Ya, I guess so." I said then turned to Stella she had opened the door and was standing in the door way. "I'm going to go get my stuff from my car. Do you want to come Stella?" I said as calmly as possible.

"No." she said with a smile and closed the door behind her. I turned to Rob. He was fidgeting with the door and finally got it to open. He turned back to me. He didn't say anything. We were both mad at Charlie. I know this was a simple thing. I could go home. I could kick Charlie out of his room and take it. There were so many things I could do. But the thought of sharing a room with Handsome Rob actually didn't bug me as much as it should.. and that was what scared me. I had known these guys for years. The only time Rob showed me any compassion was when John died.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said and walked to the elevator. It opened I walked in there was no one in there. _Thank god I am alone. _I thought. I leaned up against the wall debating whether or not to call Charlie. We were only suppose to use the phone once or twice a day. I decided against it. The doors opened and I walked out into the lobby and out the doors to my car. I opened the trunk and got my small duffel bag. I closed it made sure everything was locked and walked back into the hotel. On my way to the elevator I saw a restaurant out of the corner of my eye. It was just off the lobby. I gave it my full attention looking for what I wanted. My eyes locked onto it and a smile crept onto my face. A bar. I walked over and sat at the booth setting my bag under my feet.

"What'll it be?" the bar keep asked.

"Rum and coke on the rocks please." I answered back.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"If you only knew." I said as he made my drink. Minutes later he handed it to me. I put the glass up to my lips and let the cold concoction roll down my throat. It was the perfect amount of rum. Not strong but strong enough. I lowered it and smiled at the bar keep, he smiled back and walked to the next customer. I stared at my reflection in the glass behind the counter. I had changed a lot in a year. Not only looks but mentally too. I had become more "mature."I guess the word would be. I didn't let people get to me as much as I used to. I took another sip of my drink and lowered it. Lost in the oblivion of my reflection.

…...

I was on my fourth rum and coke. It had been at least an hour since I had come down to get my bag. I was pretty buzzed. I was telling the bar tender about how I was stuck in a room with a man that pissed me off like no other.

"He is such an asshole. One time I was helping him... pack for a... trip. He told me to sod off. I was just trying to help." I said my words slurring just enough for people to tell I had been drinking.

"He sounds like an asshole. Why do you hang around him so much?" he asked. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Ya." he said and listened. It was an old phone with a cord and everything. "Ya, I think so." he said looking in my direction. Then hung up the phone.

"I think I hang around him so much because I love to hate him. You know how that is?" I said.

"Ya, I know that's how my ex wife and I are."

"Aye but I don't think you do know. I love him so much I hate him." I said somewhat surprised at my own words. I looked up at the bar tender. He looked back at me.

"What?" I said.

"You are so weird you know that?" he said and laughed. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You have no idea." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"So this guy what does he look like?" he said.

"He's tall, bald and English." I said laughing.

"You describe me so well." Rob's voice said from behind me. I spun around to fast and almost fell out of my chair but Rob caught me. He started to laugh at me as I was grabbing him trying to make the world stop spinning.

"How much did she have to drink?" Rob asked.

"About 4 rum and cokes." the bar keep said. Rob shook his head.

"Lets get you upstairs." Rob said.

"You cant seduce me that easily." I said slurring and grabbing my bag off the floor.

"You going to be a boat load of fun tomorrow." Rob said.

"Haha Boat." I said as he paid the bar keep and led me to the elevator. We stood there for a moment waiting for the elevator.

"Ya know Handsome Rob, you always were Handsome, but a bit of an ass." I said. I knew what I was saying but it was hard to avoid or to stop the words from spilling out. I looked at him. He was grinning looking ahead at the elevator. He was amused by my drunken state. The doors opened and we walked inside. His arm was around my waist supporting me. He hit the button and we were on our way up. I struggled to look at him to see if he was still amused and I slipped on my heel and almost fell. But with his hand around my middle he didn't let me fall to the hard surface of the elevator. He brought me up with him and we were face to face. Inches apart.

"You know Michelle. You are a thing of beauty. Drunker than hell but a thing of beauty." I smiled at him and went in for a drunk kiss. He dove in with it and took control. The doors opened and neither of us moved. The doors closed and we were going down again. When the doors opened again though we stopped. His arms were around my body making it impossible for me to fall but also impossible to move. He let me go a little and I stood next to him as people walked in and hit the buttons. Rob leaned over and hit the button again. We got to our floor and got out. We walked to our room. He opened and we walked inside. His room did have two beds. Probably the reason why Charlie chose him. I wanted to at least think that. I walked over to the bed and fell on it. Instantly passing out from my nights endeavors.


	11. The Plan

I woke up with the sun hitting me in the face. I groaned. I felt sick and my head was pounding. I shut my eyes and rubbed them trying to adjust to the light.

"There's some coffee on the counter, I suggest you drink a lot. There are some aspirin next to the coffee too." Rob said. Everything from the night before came flooding back to me. I couldn't remember what happened once we got off the elevator though. I sat up and opened my eyes and looked at Rob.

"Did we-? Did we do anything?" I asked. The smile plastered on his face grew more at the question. This sent panic through me. I remember kissing him in the elevator but not anything after that. He got up and walked to the door. Before he left he turned to me.

"Stella will be by in about 30 minutes. And no we didn't do anything except the elevator part." he said with a grin. He was proud of himself for kissing me. I glared at him as he laughed and closed the door.

I got up and got coffee, Advil and clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom ready for the day just in time for the door to knock. It was Stella. I let her in.

"So you got a little drunk last night?" Stella said.

"What? no." I said failing at lying.

"Yes you did I can tell your bag is in the corner. You only do that if you come to the hotel drunk." she said smiling. "So what happened?"

"Nothing I just had a few drinks and Rob found me and dragged me up here and I fell asleep." I said. It wasn't all a lie.

"Right uh huh. Hurry your ass up we need to leave." she said. I grabbed my bag and we left.

* * *

We got to the garage and stood there waiting. This was the part I hated about heists. Waiting. We were all standing in Lyle's little cubicle looking area. I was standing by Stella, Lyle was looking for whatever, Left Ear just left to go get Charlie by Lyle's order, and Rob was standing across from me smiling. It was creeping me out. I didn't know why and I felt like he knew a lot more than he was telling me. Charlie broke my line of view from Rob and went to Lyle.

"Steve just called to confirm his 8:00 reservation at the Water Grill." Lyle said.

"OK lets go over it one more time." Charlie said.

"Gas the guards, doors open 8:15." Left Ear said.

"Safe popped by 8:25." Stella said.

"Loaded by 8:35." I said

"And out the door by 8:45." Charlie said.

"Straight to Union Station." Rob said.

"Only green lights on your route, the rest of the city's red. Cops are stuck in traffic like everyone else." Lyle said.

"Train leaves at 10. Cars have to be in the carrier by 9:30. Timing's got to be dead on. Lets get ready." Charlie said and we all left to our own separate duties. I got to load the money this time. I was like a temp at a job I got to do whatever there was. If they needed another driver I was the one. Another loader I was the one. Another look out I was the one. I got into the car with Stella. I liked my decision of her to drive. She knew the car well.

"If you need me to drive just ask and we will switch. OK?" I said.

"OK" she said smiling back at me. She was a mix of emotion I could tell. I had them all too. There was the fear of getting caught, the adrenaline of the danger, the anticipation of the money, and the worry of everyone else. It was the thrill of it all. The only difference between what she was feeling and what I was, was the fact of last night with Rob. I didn't remember much but what I did remember confused me. I remembered my talk and confessions with the bar tender and the fact that Rob could have heard it all. Rob's words in the elevator telling me I was a beauty, and the kiss in the elevator. I was so confused and frustrated with it all. But the key of being good at heists is putting all of those feelings and emotions aside and focus on the task at hand.

We all took off to Steve's where we would wait for him to leave.


	12. The Date

We watched Steve on a near by road leaving his house. The house that was mine. He got into the Aston Martin and drove off. Even though we could see him it was up to Lyle to tell us when to go.

"Wow that is a nice car. Sorry, Rob. Coast is clear guys." Lyle said. We all drove to the house. It was a thing of beauty like it always was. The plan was working perfectly, so far.

"This is it guys. Moment of truth." Charlie said. We all took a deep breath. Whether you could hear it or not we did. We drove up to the gate to see a bunch of people standing around.

"What the hell is this?" Charlie said. "Shit! Steve's neighbor's throwing a party." We heard distant mumbling as Charlie rolled his window down to a man. "No." Charlie said and rolled the window back up.

"We're not blowing any gates tonight, guys. Too many witnesses. Stella." Charlie said.

"I know, I know. I'm late for my date." she said. Taking her hair down.

"Yeah and you got to be charming. You'll need him to ask you out again. Sorry." Charlie said.

"Switch me spots." I said. She looked at me. "You can get ready faster if I drive." She undid her seat belt and got out as I slid over and she got in on the other side. And we drove in the direction of the restaurant. When we were halfway there I took my headset off.

"Stella, you know if I could, I would take your spot in a heartbeat right?" I said. She had been staring blankly out the window for most of the ride.

"I know. Its just I want to hurt him badly." she said.

"We all do, that's why we are doing this." I said and pulled up to the restaurant. "Good luck honey." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Thanks I'm going to need it." she said and got out of the car. We parked our cars a parking lot or so away and walked to the restaurant to spy and make sure everything was going right. I stood with Rob as we watched Stella and Steve at the table.

"Would you like to go to a place like this and eat?" Rob said to me under his breath.

"I don't know it depends on who I was with." I said. I was playing coy. I knew exactly what he meant he was asking me out.

"How about someone like me?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"What exactly happened last night? You haven't made a wise crack at me all day." I said

"I guess a little bird told me how you felt about me." he said. I could feel my face go red. He grinned out of amusement. "Don't worry the little bird made a lot of sense on why you always wanted to help me first. It all makes sense now." I smiled.

"We will talk about this later. Right now focus." I said smiling and turning back around. Stella looked so uncomfortable, I felt so bad I wish I was there instead of her. Steve froze at something she just said.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"What?" Rob said.

"He just caught on."

I looked at Charlie who was barley in view he had the same look I did. He was staring right back at me.

I looked back at the table as Steve grabbed Stella's wrist. Even though she was only a little younger than me I felt very protective of her. John had told me to watch after her, especially if something happened to him. He told me that when I had first met her. I leaped forward and Rob held me back.

"Not yet darling." he said in my ear and loosened his grip on me. We stood there for a few moments, when she gave us the sign. She dropped the vase of water. We all came out of our hiding spots.

Charlie, Rob and I walked up to the table.

Stella stood up next to me. Charlie was on the other side and Rob behind us but still in full view.

"Gang's all here." Steve said. "Michelle you look extravagant as always. Much like the night I brought you here. Remember that?" I stood there staring at him in anger as the blood rushed out of my face. He smiled at my sudden pallor. "Remember it was the night we figured out we would be pulling off the Italian job within a month or so. Do you still have the ring I gave you?" tears welled up in my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. I glared at Steve.

"How dare you bring that up, you piece of worm less shit." I said about to dive for him but Rob grabbed me from behind again. I spun out of his arms and walked off. They all stayed behind. I walked out of the back into the cold night air. I let the tears fall. I stood there. I couldn't believe he brought that up.

"Hey." it was Left Ear.

"Hi." I said wiping the tears away.

"Come here." he said embracing me in his arms.

"I cant believe he brought that up."

"I know, I know." Left Ear said as he stroked my hair. I had only told him what had happened that night. After a couple of moments he let me go I looked up at him.

"I should probably go." I said. "I don't think riding with Stella would be a smart move right now."

"Well Handsome Rob took Stella back to the motel. I came out here looking for you. Charlie is in there talking to Steve." He said. I nodded.

"Do you need a ride then?" I asked him.

"If you want the company. If not I will hitch a ride with Charlie." he said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked off to the Mini. I got in and drove off. Instead of going home I drove around LA for an hour or two. Calming myself down.


	13. Truth

I got to the hotel room about at about 12. I tried to sneak in, in case Rob was asleep. I was wrong. He was awake and waiting for me.

"So, what exactly happened tonight?" he said.

"Rob please. I don't want to talk about it." I said walking into the bathroom. As I was closing the door he put his hand in the door way.

"You have kept it from us for over a year." he said. He was right.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened." I said putting the cover down on the toilet and sitting on it. Rob walked in and sat on the edge of the tub.

"It was a month before the Italian Job." I began going back in my head to that night.

"_I'm on my way Steve I am sorry I just got your message." I said into the phone to Steve. We had been dating for a couple of months now and he wanted to take me to a fancy dinner. The whole group of ours had been up all night talking about our new job. Charlie was going to be in charge. I was so happy for him. _

"_Well hurry up so I don't look like a total idiot alone here." he said and hung up the phone. Everyone thought we had broken up which we did. I guess you would call this a fling that we were going through. The last shebang, the last dance, the last night together. I knew it was doing more harm then good but I couldn't help myself. I broke up with him because he is an ass but the good parts of our relationship made me want to be with him. I checked myself in the mirror I was OK looking so I headed out to my car. I got in and left to the restaurant. I got there it was beautiful. I checked in with the server and he brought me right to Steve. _

"_Hello my darling, champagne?" he said as I sat down. _

"_Whats the occasion?" I asked. He smiled and handed me a black box. My heart thundered through my chest I looked up at him in confusion. We had broken our relationship off. Unless he didn't get it. I opened the box and there was a big ring in it. _

"_Will you marry me?" he asked. I looked up at him. _

"_Steve, what part of we are broken up don't you understand. You hit me, a man only does that once."_

"_Then what have we been doing for the last 3 weeks?" _

"_A big mistake obviously." I got up to leave as he grabbed my arm. _

"_Sit back down!" he demanded. Pulling me down to the chair that was separating us. I fell into it with force. _

"_Let me go!" I said. _

"_Bitch what did you think would happen? Huh? Tell me I want to know." I thrust-ed my arm towards me trying to get out of his grip. He was so much stronger and kept a hold of it. He got up and dragged me with him. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed his grip only tightened. He dragged me outside. So many horrific thoughts raced through my mind. The first initial one was I thought he was going to rape me. My defense finally kicked in and I decked him with my free hand and ran off to my car. I got in and started it. Steve was running to me. _

"_Michelle let me talk to you!" he yelled. I sped away as he through the ring in the car window that was only down a little bit. It fell to the seat onto the ground on the passengers side. _

"_Think about it! We could have everything!" he yelled as I sped off. I drove until I reached where John was staying. He was like my father and I needed one right now. I ran up to the door and knocked until he answered. _

"_Michelle what happened?" John said taking me into his arms. All I could do was cry. When I calmed down I realized that Left Ear was there and as concerned as John was. I told them what happened and they told me it would be taken care of. John threatened Steve if he ever did anything like that again he would be put away. _

I looked up at Rob. A couple of tears had fallen down my face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Rob said. I could tell he was a little angered at the fact he didn't know. But it could have been anger towards Steve.

"I didn't want to. Its not something I like to share with the world. I was weak. I don't like to admit I am."

There was a long pause of silence before he spoke.

"What did you do with the ring?" he asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"How do you think I could afford my car I have now?" I asked breaking into a smile. He smiled back and laughed a little.

"So, does Charlie know?" he asked.

"I am pretty sure Left Ear told him when he got back." I said. I had a feeling Left Ear had, he knew how much I hated telling the story.

"Come on, we have a big day tomorrow. We should get some rest." he said. I nodded and he held out his hand to help me up. We walked out of the bathroom and to our beds. We got in and turned off the lights.

"Thanks for understanding Rob."

"Anytime love."


	14. The New Plan

The next morning I walked to Stella's room she needed to know. She let me in and I explained the whole story. There was a lot of 'Oh my God', 'I'm sorry', ' I could see that'. In the end we came to terms with each other and I left so we could get ready for the day. We left and got to the garage. I drove with Stella it was as if nothing had happened the day before. Once I saw Charlie at the garage he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in my ear.

"You know how much I hate admitting weakness." I said back to him. He let me go, smiled and nodded. He understood. Then we got to business.

"There will be nothing left of that if you keep rubbing it." Rob said to Stella who was cleaning a wrench I think. I was sitting next to Stella. Rob was standing next to me. Left Ear was smoking and Charlie was shooting hoops. We were all standing around waiting for Lyle to tell us what was up.

"Charlie!" Lyle said from the van. "He's flying the coop."

"When?" Rob asked.

"His security guard called for a private helicopter at 4:00 PM. There's an armored car service coming to his house at 5:00. There is a cargo plane scheduled to depart LAX at 8:00 PM to Mexico City." Lyle said.

"What if he is moving the safe as a diversion? We crack it, it's empty the gold is somewhere else." Stella asked.

"No he wouldn't do that." I said.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Steve's not about to let that gold out of his site. It's going to be in that truck, and he is going to be watching it every step of the way from the helicopter." Charlie said.

"So the gold's headed to Mexico." Left Ear said.

"Who knows where? They could change the flight plan in midair." Lyle said.

"Slow down. Slow down." Charlie began interrupting Lyle. "You guys are looking at this the wrong way. This is good news for us."

"Charlie, what do you mean, 'good news'?" Rob asked as he helped me off where Stella and I were sitting.

"We've been trying to get to the gold in the safe, now the safe is coming to us." Charlie said. "We're going to boost it in transit."

"Charlie it could take a dozen different routes to the airport." I said. "We have no idea which one."

"We cant take out an armored truck during rush hour." Rob said.

"We're already set up to do it. Napster, gridlock every route except for the one we choose." Charlie said. "Force that truck to go exactly where we want it to go."

"Where do we want it to go? We cant have a shoot-out with armed guards. We'd loose." Rob said.

"We do it like the Italian job." Charlie said. Charlie went to answer his phone.

"I like it." I said. "It's familiar and some what simpler that we know how it'll go." Rob and Stella smiled at me.

"You told him that?" Charlie said loud enough to catch all of our attention. "Look I need a favor."

We couldn't hear what else he had to say we figured he would tell us later. We all went back to work on our various jobs we had.


	15. Wrong Safe

We were on time and in position. Go time was coming up fast.

"Check positions." Charlie said. "Napster?"

"I'm on position." Lyle's voice came through. He was at the Union station with his computer.

"Handsome Rob?"

"In position. Everything's quite, Charlie." Rob's voice came through. He and Left Ear where at Steve's house on the look out.

"Wrench?"

"All set." came his voice. He had set up our trap.

I was once again in the car on the passengers side with Stella. Charlie was in front of us. The emotions from the night before came back. This was one reason I loved this job.

"Charlie, we got an uninvited visitor. Some motorcycle guard following the truck." Rob said.

"We will deal with it." Charlie said.

"Who are these cats?" Left Ear said.

"Whats wrong?" Charlie said.

"Charlie you wont believe this. He's brought in three armored trucks." Rob said.

"It's a shell game. Shell game now." Left Ear said.

"Well, boss, I cant reroute the truck if I don't know which truck to reroute." Lyle said.

"Just go with the one Steve follows in the helicopter." I said. I looked at Stella.

"Remember you said he would never let that gold out of his sight." Stella said.

"Unless he is playing us, and he is." Charlie said.

"Here we go. They're pulling out" Rob said.

"Napster, pull up the traffic cameras you're watching. Where's the first camera the trucks go past?" Charlie asked.

"Vine and Yucca; they're all going to cross there." Lyle said.

"See which one is riding low." Charlie said.

"First one is... First two are the same, so.... Houston, we have our truck. It is number 128." Lyle said. "Okay, guys, truck 128 has turned right heading west." I looked in the rear view mirror as Rob pulled up in the white Mini behind us.

"Gridlock time." Charlie said.

"They are about to hit a major detour and be sent your way." Lyle said. The emotions and feelings started to grow as time went on. I could see Stella was the same way. "Oops. You'll... never... shut down... the real... Napster." Lyle said.

"I think he gets to much excitement and joy out of this." I said. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"Okay I am opening up space on Highland." Lyle said. "And he's taking it. I now command you to turn left. Yeah you did. You did." We all were looking in the mirrors to see if we could see the truck as it passed us.

"Give us the flag." Charlie said to Lyle.

"Metro just passed through the station. You are clear for 90 seconds. Go." Lyle said, and just like that we were off. Following Charlie onto the side walk, around in the opposite direction of where the truck was heading.

"Come on Steve." Charlie said as he took the turn down the stairs to the station below ground. We followed almost bumper to bumper.

"30 seconds and counting." Lyle reminded us. We drove down the station and saw the train. "15 seconds, either your blocked in or paint on the train."

"Go, go, go, come on." Left Ear was saying.

"Stay right on me, this is going to be tight." Charlie said as he drove in front of the train. We followed shortly after and Rob barely made it.

"You're going to stop right there." Lyle said to the train. We drove through the train tunnels underground for a couple of minutes until we got into position. We parked the cars and got out and opened the trunks and got everything ready.

"OK guys. Coming into position." Wrench said.

"Stay cool." Lyle said. We all got into positions and waited as Wrench counted down from 10.

"Three... Two... one." and the explosion blew the truck to where we were. Worked like a charm.

"Damn..." Left Ear said. I smiled at that. Then the cover was put where we just made a big hole. Rob shot the gas bomb into the truck gassing the drivers. Charlie, Left Ear and I pried open the back doors, as Stella got ready.

"We have another problem guys. This isn't the Worthington 1000." Stella said we all looked at the truck, sure enough it wasn't. "He switched safes on us."

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"It's Israeli made. Its got a glass re-lock system. There is a pane of glass right here behind this door. And if I don't drill perfectly through that hole, steel rods snap into place and you cant open the safe. And then we're up shit creek." Stella said. I stood over by the cars where Left Ear and Rob were. There was nothing I could do until the safe is opened.


	16. 27 million

Stella began drilling through the safe. All of us were standing there with our fingers crossed.

"So, what are your plans when we get through this?" Rob said in a low voice.

"If we get through this, you mean? I think I may go to England. I've never been there and I have always wanted to go. Or Tuscany since we didn't go to that part of Italy." I said I looked up at him. "What are you planning?"

"Get my Aston Martin." he said with a smile. I laughed and rolled my eyes. After a second or two of silence he broke it again.

"Maybe one of these days I can take you for a ride in the Aston Martin in Tuscany." He said. This took me by surprise. I was about to say something when Stella's urgent voice interrupted me.

"I think I just cracked the glass. I don't think it broke though. I cant drill it again. I have to do it by touch." Stella said. Now the adrenaline mixed with the nerves were mixing together. We all stood there in silence letting her concentrate. She had her moment of doubt and she confided in Charlie. I was in the back still silent and standing still. Left Ear and Rob were pacing making me nervous. After her moment of doubt she continued to work on the safe. Time was wasting away we all knew it. But then she got it and opened the safe.

"Slide." Charlie said. And we all got to work. Rob and I walked up to the safe with all the gold and set up the top part of the slide.

"Hey don't you want to see whats inside?" Charlie asked Stella.

"Absolutely." She said and spun around.

"Napster," Charlie said to Lyle.

"Ya?" Lyle said.

"13 across, four high, four deep." Charlie said as Rob and I slid the bricks to the cars below.

"That's, uh, 208 bricks." Lyle said.

"How much?" Charlie asked.

"2.7 million." Lyle said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Uh no its 27. That's 27 Million! That's 27 million dollars worth of gold." Lyle said. We all made some remark to that.

"YEAH!" Lyle yelled in the microphone. "Got the... Holy Spirit. You should get on it. It's a good train." he said covering up. I started to laugh at him. We piled the bricks two three at a time down the slide into the cars. Soon they were all full and the safe was empty. We got in the cars and sped off.

"What do you think John?" Charlie said out loud. We all smiled at that and I knew it. I looked over at Stella. She was grinning like a mad woman.

"27 million." Rob said.

"Say it again." Left Ear said.

"27 million."

"Say it again."

"27 million!"

Stella and I laughed in the car as Charlie was unlocking the gate in front of us. We sped through the tunnels.

"Two motorcycles on us Charlie." Rob said. We looked in our mirrors sure enough we did. One of the motorcyclists started shooting.

"Shit!" Rob said as he shook one off.

"Here we go!" Charlie said. We were coming up to the drop. We sped out and almost flipped over as the front bumper hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Stella and I both yelled with grins on our faces.

"Come on guys we're moving." Charlie said to Rob who got the other motorcyclist.

We were soon greeted by a helicopter. It had to be none other than Steve. We drove through a golf field, and back onto the street.

"Come on." I said. We drove in and out of traffic thanks to Lyle all the lights green.

"I'm gonna take Steve. You guys go straight to Union Station. I'll meet you there." Charlie said as he took a left and we kept going straight.

"Okay Charlie, I'm opening up a spot on lower Grand." Lyle said to Charlie. "Take your next left."

We kept weaving in and out of traffic and finally hit the Union Station. We drove through the gravel and over tracks until we hit our destination. Wrench was waiting for us and guided us into the train.


	17. Tuscany

**Well guys this is the last chapter for this story... the sequal will come out when the 2nd Italian Job comes out... yes there is a second one coming out in 2011... its called the Brazilan Job look it up on ... anyway please review and enjoy :D**

We parked the cars inside the train car and got out and waited for Charlie. We only had to wait a couple of minutes until he arrived. We walked out of the train car and down the platform. Rob carrying one of the cases. We circled around to the other side of the train car and stepped in. Charlie appeared when Steve was about to walk inside. We were standing behind the other door on the platform to listen to all of this.

"I got to hand it to you Steve. You actually played this one pretty smart. Decoy trucks, you switched safes. The helicopter routine. I mean that was pretty damn good. But now I've got the gold and you. You've got nothing." Charlie said.

"I got this." Steve said pulling out a gun. "So cut the crap and give me my goddamn gold!"

A gun behind Steve clicked proving it was ready to shoot. It was the Ukrainians. Steve held his hands up and they took his gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve asked one of the Ukrainians standing next to Charlie now.

"I am Mashkov, and you killed my cousin Yevhen." The Ukrainian said.

"Got to have some insurance, Steve." Charlie said. We opened the other door the rest of the way, exposing ourselves. We stood behind Charlie smiling and arms folded. Stella went and stood by Charlie.

"Yevhen was already dead when I got there. I'm sorry about that, but Yevhen dealt with a lot of unsavory people. Now this guy is trying to play you. " Steve said trying to save his ass.

"You were right" Mashkov said. "no imagination."

"There's a lot of gold in there. We're the only ones with guns. I'll make you a good deal." Steve said. Rob handed the case to Charlie and Charlie handed it to Mashkov.

"I've already made my deal." Mashkov said. Stella walked over to Steve.

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

"You know this was never about the gold." She said to him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart." he said to her. She threw her hand back and collided it with his face. I stood there and laughed. Along with everyone else who wasn't Steve. The Ukrainians took him away.

"Bitch. Charlie! Come on, Charlie!" he pleaded. No one answered him as he was dragged away.

Charlie hugged Stella. And we all walked off to the train car that we would be in until we reached our destinations. Charlie went and got the champagne and we stood there talking about the heist.

"Guys. I want to make a toast." Charlie said coming over with the last two champagne glasses for Stella and himself. "To John Bridger, the most brilliant master planner of all. Father and friend."

"To my dad." Stella said as we all clinked the glasses together and drank.

"So," Rob said sitting next to me as everyone else went back to talking. "You never gave me an answer to my car and Tuscany." he said and gave me his charming smile. I smiled and laughed. I leaned in and kissed him. After a moment or two everyone started whooping and hollering. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Yes, but I get to drive." I said he was about to rebuttal that as I kissed him again.

"What the hell have I missed?" Lyle asked sitting next to us in complete shock.

We broke the kiss and drank again and continued talking about the heist and our plans. The only difference was I was sitting by Rob with his arm around my shoulders dreaming of our soon to be ride in Tuscany.


End file.
